


Untitled Strayvengers Snippet 1

by WhoGeek



Series: Strayvengers [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Animals, Clint is always Clint, Gen, I still regret nothing ever about this, The Author Regrets Nothing, The author is insane, This is insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/pseuds/WhoGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has a new trick up his....fur. Phil isn't sure if he's amused, amazed, or scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Strayvengers Snippet 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture of a little dog at the top of a set of cabinets, and my brain went "Strayvengers!Clint!" at me. This is what happened.

It's been several months since everyone really got comfortable in Phil's brownstone, and stepping over sprawled, furry forms each morning after they've gone running is normal. Phil grabs everyone's food out of the pantry and sets the bowls down in their respective places. The dogs will eat once they've panted for a bit and Tony and Bruce aren't even awake yet, though the door of their cage is open. He's given up on trying to keep it closed and latched, as Tony is quite happy to figure it out and open it each time.

He fills all the water bowls and heads for the shower, already thinking about everything he has to get done at work today. He isn't sure if Clint will want to come in to work with him, as the little terrier is spending more days at home with the rest of the animals. Phil pulls on his suit and heads down to the kitchen. Tony looks up from his sprawl and trills before dropping back to sleep on top of Steve's flank.

Thor is licking his bowl clean and Bruce is just barely tolerating Natasha cleaning his fur. Clint is nowhere to be seen.

"Clint, where are you buddy?"

Steve lifts his head up and whuffs softly, his lack of concern reassuring, but when Clint doesn't appear after a moment Phil can't help but start to worry.

"Clint?" Phil sets off to look through all the usual hiding places around the house, baffled when the little terrier is nowhere to be found. "Clint!"

A bark from the kitchen draws his attention and he heads back through to the kitchen. He heads in but Clint isn't anywhere to be seen. "Clint?" Another bark, this time clearly from above his head and Phil looks up. Clint is grinning down at him from atop the cabinets against one wall. "How did you get up there? There's no way… how…" Phil trails off, trying to figure out how the terrier managed to get up to the top of the cabinets without any kind of steps or lower points to leap up to between the floor and the top.

Clint crouches down and Phil has moments to realize what Clint plans before he's leaping straight at Phil's chest. Phil scrambles and manages to catch Clint when he impacts with Phil's chest, crouching down and cuddling the tiny form while his heart hammers away in his chest. "Fuck, Clint, you scared me." Clint whines and stretches up to lick at Phil's face. "How did you even get _up_ there anywhere?"

Clint wriggles out of Phil's arms and heads over to the cabinets, nosing open one of the doors and climbing inside. Phil follows and opens up the door as it starts to swing back. Clint scrambles upwards, wriggling up between the wall and each shelf to get higher, Phil opens the cabinet doors to follow Clint's upwards progress. At the top he pushes and squirms through a loose panel to get up and out onto the top of the cabinet unit, the panel settling back into place behind him.

"I'm not sure whether to be impressed, or annoyed." Clint crouches and Phil knows this time to be ready to catch as he launches off the edge. "You're too clever for your own good. You want to come to work today, or hang out here?" Clint's head tips to one side before he wriggles out of Phil's arms and scrambles for the door. "I'll take that as a coming-with." Phil grabs an apple and heads out the door, Clint racing to sit by the car while he locks up the house. "Come on, clever boy. Let's go tell everyone that you've got a new trick."


End file.
